Nicktoonimals
is an American hand-drawn animated comedy series produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and Paramount Television Animation. It was released on April 6, 2018. The cartoon is based on the other Nickelodeon's animated titles. contains non-human characters are already have different species, while the human characters are reimagined as animals. In TBD, 2019, Nickelodeon announced the series had run its course after one season. Plot The series is about Nicktoons anthropomorphic animals living in a fictional town called Animal City. It consists of various segments, such as: *'SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward' - Shorts featuring SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles are having misadventures in Bikini Bottom. *'Rugrats' Misadventures' - Shorts featuring the misadventures of the teenage Rugrats gang. *'Team Arnold' - Shorts featuring Arnold and his friends are working as secret agents to fight crime. *'Eliza and Darwin' - TBD. *'The Fairly Oddwolves' - Shorts featuring an all-animal version of The Fairy OddParents. *'Jimmy Neutron's Club' - TBD. *'Awesome Family' - TBD. It would be later spin-off into is own show. *'Rocko's Mysteries' - Shorts featuring Rocko and his friends are teaming up as detectives. *'T.U.F.F. Puppy' - TBD. Reboot of the original homonymous series. *'Rocket Pets' - TBD. *'The Animal Jokers' - TBD. *'Angry Beavers Comedy Show' - TBD. *'SpongeBob's Stories' - TBD. *'Breadwinners and the Loud Lions' - TBD. *'Velocity the Dark Alligator Slayer' - TBD. *'The Perils of Ginger' - TBD. *'Agent Xero and Mole' - Shorts featuring a Rocky and Bullwinkle-esque version of The Modifyers. *'Animal City Stories' - TBD. Characters Main ''SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward'' *'SpongeBob Squarepants' (voiced by Tom Kenny): An intelligent, laughable, fast-talking yellow sea sponge. *'Patrick Star' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): A dimwitted pink starfish and SpongeBob's best friend. *'Squidward Tentacles' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass): A high-tempered octopus and SpongeBob and Patrick's neighbor. He founds SpongeBob and Patrick annoying because of their childlike behavior and is always forced to follows them on their misadventures. ''Rugrats' Misadventures'' *'Tommy Pickles' (voiced by E.G. Daily): A grizzly bear and leader of the Rugrats. *'Chuckie Finster' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright): A beaver and Tommy's best friend. *'Phil and Lil DeVille' (both voiced by Kath Soucie): A twins of rabbits. *'Angelica Pickles' (voiced by Cheryl Chase): A bossy coyote and Tommy's cousin. *'Spike' (vocals by Dee Bradley Baker): TBD. ''Team Arnold'' *'Arnold Shortman' (voiced by ): A blonde football-headed fox and leader of Team Arnold. *'Gerald Johanssen' (voiced by ): A rooster with black hair and Arnold's best friend. *'Helga Pataki' (voiced by Francesca Smith): An Afghan hound with pigtails and Arnold's secret admirer/rival. *'Phoebe' (voiced by Anndi McAfee): A chihuahua and Gerald's love interest. *'Harold Berman' (voiced by Justin Shenkarow): An English bulldog and one of members of Team Arnold. *'Sid' (voiced by TBD): A dachshund and one of members of Team Arnold. *'Rhonda' (voiced by TBD): A weasel and one of members of Team Arnold. *'Stinky' (voiced by TBD): An egret and one of members of Team Arnold. ''Eliza and Darwin'' *'Eliza Thornberry' (voiced by Lacey Chabert): An intellectual orange French poodle. *'Darwin' (voiced by Tom Kane): A cowardly chimpanzee and Eliza's sidekick. ''The Fairly Oddwolves'' *'Timmy Turner' (voiced by Tara Strong): A young boy wolf. *'Cosmo and Wanda' (voiced by Daran Norris and Susanne Blakeslee, respectively): Two shape-shifting fairy wolves and Timmy's fairy godparents. ''Jimmy Neutron's Club'' *'Jimmy Neutron' (voiced by Debi Derryberry): A brown cat and owner of his club. ''Awesome Family'' * ''Rocko's Mysteries'' *'Rocko' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): TBD. *'Heffer Wolfe' (voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD. *'Filburt Turtle' (voiced by ): TBD. ''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *'Dudley Puppy' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A brave, comical, dimwitted white dog and hero of T.U.F.F. agents. ''Rocket Pets'' *'Otto Rocket' (voiced by Jeremy Shada): TBD. *'Twister Rodriguez' (voiced by Billy West): TBD. *'Reggie Rocket' (voiced by Candi Milo): TBD. *'Sam Dullard' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD. ''The Animal Jokers'' * ''Angry Beavers Comedy Show'' * ''Breadwinners and the Loud Lions'' *'SwaySway '(voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Buhdeuce '(voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Lincoln Loud' - TBD *'Lori Loud' - TBD ''Velocity the Dark Alligator Slayer'' * ''The Perils of Ginger'' * ''Agent Xero and Mole'' *'Agent Xero' (voiced by Mae Whitman): A pink fox and heroine of The Modifyers. *'Mole' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A robot and Agent Xero's best friend. Supporting ''SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward'' * ''Rugrats' Misadventures'' * ''Team Arnold'' * ''The Fairly Oddwolves'' * ''Jimmy Neutron's Club'' * ''Awesome Family'' * ''Rocko's Mysteries'' * ''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' * ''Rocket Pets'' * ''Breadwinners and the Loud Lions'' * ''Velocity the Dark Alligator Slayer'' * ''Agent Xero and Mole'' * Antagonists ''SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward'' * ''Team Arnold'' * ''The Fairly Oddwolves'' * ''Awesome Family'' * ''Rocko's Mysteries'' * ''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' * ''Breadwinners and the Loud Lions'' * ''Velocity the Dark Alligator Slayer'' * ''The Perils of Ginger'' * ''Agent Xero and Mole'' * Other characters * Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Voice cast *(Reserved for Coolot1) Episodes List of Nicktoonimals episodes Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *The series would be an inspiration for Warner Bros.' Animal Life. *The original voice actors are reprising their roles, expect the Hey Arnold and Rocket Power voice actors. *Due to the Dark Humans being considered as part of the human race, the species of the Dark Human were turned into Dark Alligators. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas